The Magnificent 12
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: an Alien Kingdom who's King and Queen can't have a baby so the Pale Queen helps and in return wants the first child they agree but on the day the child is born they send the child to earth angered the Pale Queen nearly destroy the planet and take 18 Years Have passed and the CIA have discovered the alien with super Powers and will do anything to have him.
1. Prologue

The Magnificent #12

Jaden's Origins

Prologue #1

Many Years Ago when the knowledge of super powered beings was still a well kept secret on a planet far away fron earth there was a King and Queen but there was a problem the Queen couldn't have children so one day a woman with pale skin and a bright red dress appeared she called herself The Pale Queen the King and Queen and told them that she could heal the Queen so that she would be able to bare children.

But there was a steep price to pay the first born child would be given to her they agreed to her terms better to loose one than have none at all and they didn't regreted their decision at first becuase the very next day the Queen was pregnant but on the day the child was born the Queen was frightened of what the Pale Queen would do with her son so the King ordered a handful of only his most trusted soldiers to build a ship for his son and he would be sent down to Earth to protect the people of Earth and named him Ra after the Son God Ra to signify that he was Earth's Golden Son born to protect the Earth

But unaware to the King or Queen or anyone for that matter a spy of the Pale Queen was lurking in the Shadows he went straight back to her and told her of the King's Plan infuriated she and her partner the Shadow Lord departed to the Planet Pyros and steal the child but it was too late the child was sent to Earth in a ship where the King left instructions of how to find his way back to Pyros and to them angry the Pale Queen let loose Hell on Earth well Pyros to be more precise but you get the point anyway the Queen destroyed ever single building on the planet and the Shadow Lord covered it in darkness Pyros had been spared but the price was also very steep

The Pale Queen was banished to the Underworld by her father Zeus where she met her brother Lucifer who had grown soft from over the years down there and she overthrew him becoming the Queen of the Underworld waiting for the perfect moment to strike

Above her partner The Shadow Lord was working on freeing her and locating her son Ra and he found him but a Farmer and his Wife had found him first and looked after him as if he was their own son and named him Jaden Aderson

As he grew older his powers grew and matured the ability to run at super sonic speed to manipulate fire and hopefully someday create it to comunicate with other people through telepathy, Super Strength of over a thousand men and much, much more but the only powers he has awoken are Super Strength and Super Speed.

Prologue #2

On Earth There is a Gorvenment Agency only just begining Central Inteligence Agency but back then it was only known as the Inteligence Agency it had 3 Parts of it the first was protecting people who were targeted by dangerous criminals the second was catching dangerous criminals and killing them if need be the 3rd was experiments the experiments were highly dangerous and rather deadly and it was a concern of doing the experimetns on human subjects and with good reason the first experiment went horribly wrong it was to try and turn people into Gods but instead it turned the first batch of humans into demons they went on a rampage and the second was even worse it turned them into evil gods and the 3rd went perfectly the humans were all Gods they were named after Greek God Zeus Posideon Hades and many more the all managed to destroy the demons the evil gods were a little more tricky but after the last battle they realised that their powers were too powerful for humans to know about them so they built a place where they could live they called it Olympus but 2 of them refused to leave and were left alone a fey years later when they had almost given up on having children becuase they couldn't a space ship landed in a cornfield right next to their farm and a little baby boy crawled out from the ship they both looked astonished the Female God who had taken on the name of Lorel in the human world picked the baby up and the Male God who had picked the name John looked inside the open ship and saw something sticking out as well as a blanket he grabed the blanket and gave it to Lorel and then pulled at the thing sticking out as the ship started to close he pulled harder and harder and it was very strange that he couldn't pull it out seeing as he was super strong and tried one last time and he managed to pull it all out suddenly a picture of a man appeared in the sky speaking a language he did not know it was showing everyone for miles and miles all over Crystal-Falls John took has family inside and hid the Spaceship and the Viewer in the Storm-Celler and hid the truth from his Son and they named him Jaden Anderson soon to be the savior of the planet


	2. Chapter 1

The Magnificent #12

Chapter One

Pupil Free Day

Jaden had gotten used to his life on earth he didn't even know he was an alien he thought he was an ordinary human just with extra-ordinary abilities becuase of his Parents but one day that all changed he went to school as always "Hey Jaden" Jaden turned and saw his Bes Friend Carl "Hey there Carl where is everyone the school is empty" Jaden asked his friend "thought you'd forget school isn't on today for a public holiday" Jaden oh yeah I guess that means I can" he is spoken over by his friend "Stare at my one true love through the telescope" JAden goes to whack his friend but his friend ducks "seriosuly though you should tell her after all Cindy Stillman isn't getting any younger and neither are you this is our last year in High School you really should get a move on you've been in love with her since freshman year" Carl said encouraging his friend "I mean come on she's singled if you won't go after her I will, just kidding but seriosuly you need to get to the store before it closes" Jaden looks at Carl did you seriosuly just refer to Cindy as a Store" but unbenowenst to them Cindy was listening to them Carl continues "i mean if you showed her your powers I bet she'd go out with you in a flash" he laughs at his own joke "see what I did there you've got super speed flash" Jaden rolls his eyes "yeah, yeah I saw anyway let's get going an empty school is kinda freaky see you tomorrow" he runs away in a blury flash "I hate it when he does that"Carl says he looks back to where Cindy was ""Well..." Cindy looks freaked out "he's a freak as if i'd go out with him i mean seriosuly i mean if i was going out with him for a few years then he told me maybe but no way am i ever going out with him" Carl well it was forth a try he grabs her with his hand on both sides of her head she tries to get out of his grip but then he kisses her and her eyes turn blank white then when he moves his face away from her lips blue aura comes out of her mouth then he speaks in a demonic voice "you will remember nothing of what you saw here only that you saw me and Jaden talking about him liking you so you think he might be a good boyfriend and when and if you two kiss you fall in love with him" he kisses her agin and puts the blue aura back in her she falls on the ground unconcious he walks away whistleing acting casual


	3. Chapter 2

The Magnificent #12

Chapter Two

The Acident &amp; The CIA

Jaden is walking around town wondering what to do with his life he has Super Powers but what should he use them for as he thinks that a bus is driving by and the left back wheel suddenly explodes sending the bus flying off the bridge into the water without even thinking he jumps into the water after it he swims around it looking to see who was in it then he sees her Cindy the girl he likes so without even thinking he swims underneath the Bus and grabs hold of the sides and jumps out of the water and lands on the ground then puts the bus down on the ground but it was still full of water so he pulls the bus's doors off and allows everyone to get out Cindy looks at him then Jaden scared of what hse'll say he Runs away in a Speedy Blur like the Flash she looks at him wide eyed but unaware to everyone the accident was caused by a CIA Agent with a sniper far away and he saw everything he grabs a Tele-Com and speaks to someone through it "hello HQ yeah it's me yeah he's one of them..." "so far I have only seen him use Super Speed Running and Super Strength but by the looks of it he could have much more how should i proseed... you can't be serious if we do that then if he finds out he could turn on us... yes sir i understand I'll stand down" he answers to the other CIA agent on a higher rank than him on the other side of the Tele-Com in anger he grabs it and throws it on the ground and smashes it and throws his Badge away

Later at the Anderson Farm a woman is talking to Lorel "I don't know what you're trying to hide all I know is my Daughter is no liar she was on the bus she saw what Jadan did" Lorel gets up in the woman's face and her eyes glow red like a demon "stop talking and leave if you want to live" as she stops talking the woman Cindy's mum is really frightened so scared she can't even move then Lorel screams like a Banshee and Cindy's Mother runs away terrified John appears behind his wife and sighs "was that really nessasary" Lorel looks behind her "oh darling probably not but it's always fun to exersise my powers seeing as we don't use them to battle evil anymore" "true" says John "so how did the talk go with Jaden" she asks John just sighs

John leaning back on a truck that JAden was putting bales of hay in "well..." John asks Jaden "what?" he asks pretending he doesn't know what his Dad is talking about "you know what" his father persists "fine" Jaden says "I know it was stupid I didn't think but..." Jaden pauses "but what" his Dad asks **"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO LET `EM DIE!" **he shouts at his Dad his Dad looks at him "I don't know maybe" "how... how can you HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM SAYING THAT THESE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT YOU THINK I SHOULD HAVE LET THEM DIE AND I REFUSE TO EVER LET AN INNOCENT PERSON DIE IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER I WILL SAVE THEM!"

John finishes sighing "let's just say he would do it again if given the chance to go back in time he would not change a single thing except maybe preventing the crash man what am I going to do with him" he says Frustraited "calm down dear" Lorel says John sighs and says "I just wish he'd understand that we can't let people know of us, us Supers ever since that zero energy experement more and more have been popping up but I'm sure the CIA has been keeping a wrap on it" "yes we are hello agent Titan and Agent Banshee my name is Agent Cole" Both look up shocked that the CIA found them "Who are you" asked John

Agent Cole just looked annoyed "I just told you I'm agent Cole or at least I used to be I'm here to warn you that the CIA found out that your son is a Super Powered Paranormal and want to make him an agent of the CIA at any cost so they are going to release a Super-Paranormal who was made one by doing experements on himself so that his body was forced to become super powered or he'd die we call him the Juggernort becuase he is indestructible and nearly unstoppable but they beleive your son can't stop it so they will rush in and rescue him at the last minute and offer to make him stronger i just came to warn you if you don't believe me i wouldn't blame you but I hope you do"

just as he said this a huge man dropped down in front of their house and created a crator and he grabed onto the side of the crator with his two hands and pulled himself out and he stood up and as they looked at him they saw that he was gray giant he had, had experiments donw on him with cybernetics he had one giant gray normal arm and hand and one cybernetic arm and hand then one freaky looking eye and one cybernetic eye he had green pants torn then he roard out into the sky and said i'm gonna kill you all then he laughed and stared charging at them Cindy had been watching and was terrified then before the Juggernort could kill anyone Jaden jumped out of the house and door in a blazing flame and knocked the Juggernort back back and as it rolled around on fire screaming in pain "ouch, ouch ooh, ooh hot, hot, hot"

Jaden says "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY ASSHOLE!" Juggernort just gets up and while still on fire just laughs JAden nervous turns to Cole the CIA agent and says "Hey you who the hell are you" Cole goes to speak but before he could an army of CIA agents appear on the farm "don't worry we're here to help this is a rouge agent from our organization he freed this uncontrolable super paranormal in hopes that helping you stop it would get you to destroy us we have known about you for some time jaden Anderson your PArents were also part of our organization but they had seen so much and helped stopped a lot like Juggernort here but leave this to us you see he has a rare ability it is to evolve not pysically visable but for example he has evolved for your fire my name is Agent Laparus I'm in charge of finding and training Super Paranormals like yourself I work for a Government group known as the CIA AKA Central Inteligence Agentcy anyway yeah so he evolves so nothing can stop him except sonic sound it's the one thing he can't evolve to"

Jaden just laughs at this then says that was my weakest flame everyones jaw just droped "stand back and watch" Jaden says all smug getting ready to fight Juggernort for real


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jaden VS. Juggernort

Juggernort sees Jaden with a smirk on his face gets really angry "I'm gonna wipe that Smirk right off your face" he said getting ready to charge at Jaden "Ooh I'm quaking in my boots" he chuckles then says "come on then bring it you oversized muscle" he motions for the Juggernort to come at him "that's it little man you are dead meat" he charges at Jaden swings his arm back and makes a fist and swings a punch at Jaden but just before it contects with him Jaden has disappeared and appears behind a tree eating an apple he then throws the apple at Juggernort and makes him fall backwards Jaden appears charging at Juggernort and he kicks it upwards and kicks it's chin and makes Juggernort hit upwards towards the sky Jaden repeatedly continues to kick it until they get really high up so high up that everyone on the ground look like little insects Jaden then gets above Juggernort and fire kicks him downwards and it falls plumeting down to the Anderson farm and makes another crator Juggernort jumps out of it and goes to punch him Jaden dodges it while smiling

everyone watching sees him and Juggernort fighing in flashes of speed they can't actually see them but then when they both knock back they stop and everyone sees that the Juggernort is pissed and Jaden is smiling "I don't believe it no one has ever lasted this long against the Juggernort not only that but he's smiling the kid is running for his life while getting acouple of good shots in but running for his life none the less" said a CIA Agent woman "ah this is Agent Code she is in charge of all the battle stategy's" Agent Lapurus says then continuies as he looks at her "are you saying that you couldn't predict this outcome becuase that's impossible" Agent Code confused just says "I thought it was almost impossible to be wrong but this kid who is he it's almost like he was born with these powers" "he was" John says Both of the CIA Agents look confused "he has been super strong since he was a baby and since he could walk he has been super fast and he has unlocked his Power to create fire don't know how he just learnedhow to do he used to only be able to manipulate fire but now he can full on create it and bend it to his will"

The CIA Agents look very puzzled then look back at the fight Juggernort getting annoyed thinking to himself "how can I beat him he might be too strong for me to evolve to his level" Jaden jumps down at him and about to kick down at the Juggernort and the Juggernort is too slow to escape it so instead he blocks Jaden and knocks him back Jaden lands down on the ground skidding back Jaden gets a serious look in his eyes "alright enough play time" he says as his entire body becomes engulfed in flames Juggernort getting a scared look in his eye as he realises that he's going to be defeated he sees Kida hiding behind the trees he quickly jumps over to her and picks her up and jumps back to Jaden "attack me and you attack this innocent little girl could you do that" he asks Jaden with an evil smile Jaden's eyes widen scared for Kida's life he extinguishes the flame and gets in a defensive possition "Jaden?" Kida says to her self

Juggernort punches Jaden as hard as he can and starts punching down on to ground as hard as he can then grabs Jaden by the leg throws him up into the air he then jumps above Jaden and kicks him down into the ground Jaden has been defeated he's on the ground battered bruised and bleeding everywhere Juggernort lands in front of Jaden and drops Kida and it's so high that if she lands on the ground she'd die Jaden grabing the last of his strength jumps up and catches her and lands on the ground the collapses still concious but only just Kida walks over to him and kneels down then asks "why, why did you sacrifice yourself for me" Jaden smiles "isn't it obvious I love you I always have I'd rather die than loose you" Kida is taken aback realising what a fool she's been not noticing that the love of her life was right in front of her all these years she leans over and kisses him on the lips Jaden surprised opens his eyes and sees her

But the Juggernort picks her up and holds out Kida "I wonder how many bones I can brake before she screams" Juggernort makes Jaden watch as he kills Kida Jaden's eyes become full of rage Juggernort disappointed "oh I guess none at all she's dead and she didn't scream what a let down" Jaden's eyes turn red and change into the shape of a dragon then an energy cloak appears around him as the shape of a Dragon and Jaden is no longer concious instead it's the Dragon inside of him that has taken control it grabs Kida's dead body and pulls her into the cloak and starts healing her but then he just looks up at Juggernort with crazed smile and charges at him he blows fire from his mouth at Juggernort then slams his claws at him then he holds down the Juggernort with his foot and with claws out keeping him trapped as soon as that happens The CIA put sonic wave cannons beside the Juggernort and turn them on and knocks the Juggernort out Jaden then after bringing Kida back to life releases the Dragons Energy Cloak and collapses the CIA look up at John and Lorel Agent Laparus shakes it off "nervermind we need to get these two to a hospital" he says "and get that Juggernort back to the prison and also Agent Cole you will have to pay for your crimes but you were always a great Agent I'd hate to have to kill you so you won't be executed you will be downgraded and be put in charge of Finding and Training the Super Paranormals


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Leaving**

Jaden asleep in the hospital bed dreaming of the fight he jus had with the Juggernort Kida kissing him then dying in front of his eyes then it just goes blank he suddenly sits up in a sweat he looks around and then a Doctor walks in "you're awake I see good that's very good" the Doctor says "where am I?" Jaden asks "How long have I been out?" he quickly asks before the Doctor can answer the first Question "well if you settle down for a moment I'll answer all your Questions you have been asleep for about 2 Months and you're in a Hospital" the Doctor Replies "that fight with Juggernort almost killed you and it did kill that girl Kida" Jaden horrified "you mean" JAden too scared of what the answer will be can't finish his sentance "Oh no she's alive that Cloak that surrounded you must have saved her which is pretty darn lucky if you ask me" Jaden confused "I'm sorry my what?" Doctor scratches his head confused and realises that Jaden doesn't even know about the Cloak himself "alright here's is what happened after Juggernort killed Kida you freaked out an Orange Cloak that's what I call it but it was really just Energy so powerful it was visible so I called it a Cloak anyway apparently this is what I've dubduced from my analysis of the situation the Cloak is like a double edged sword it has healing properties yes but it puts a terrible strain on your body so I wouldn't recomend doing it again"

Jaden annoyed says "I didn't even know I could do it let alone do it again I mean how can I stop from doing it if I don't know how to?" Agent Laparus walks in "Ah feeling better Jaden I'm..." Jaden interupts him "Agent Laparus yeah I know you helped my family while I was fighting that thing the Juggernort why anyone would turn themselves into something like that is beyond me" Agent Laparus nods "yes we don't know why he did it either but the point is you nearly defeated him but was unable becuase he captured an innocent but if you were stronger he would have been defeated before that even happened" Jaden scoffs at him "what're you saying I'm weak" Agent Laparus shakes his head "no, no, no compared to us humans you are very strong but you're a naturally born Super Paranormal which means you are extra special nothing like those experements up on Olympus..." Jaden's jaw drops "you mean to say ti me that the Greek Gods up on Olympus are just the CIA's Experiments"

Agent Laparus nods his head "yes they helped save the world but thinking that we were too dangerous to be in control of Powers such as theirs built Olympus except they had a falling out with one so they banished him to God only knows where anyway back to what I was saying what I meant by if you were stronger is that you could be so much more stronger and unbeatable but your just..." the Doctor cuts him off "inexpirienced not in the right enviroment if you joined us the CIA we could train you even figure out the trigger to that Cloak of yours becuase that Cloak is just the first Stage I think if you can get even more advanced in that Technique you can become a full on Dragon it is somehow connected to your Fire Power" Agent Laparus interupts the Doctor "but know this you won't ever be able to come home in truth you will never have existed I mean your friends and family will still remember you but on your schools database you will have never attended School you will have never been born"

Jaden asks "will they be safe though I mean no one will be able to trace me back to my small farm in the middle of no where" Agent Laparaus Nods "no one will know you were from a farm in Cansas" Jaden nods "then I'll go but can I please say Goodbye to everyone first" Agent Laparus smiles and says "of Course go say your goodbyes the Girl you saved is in the room across the hall from us" Jaden smiles thanks he leaves and the Doctor and Agent Laparus watch him leave "was it wise to ask him straight out like that" The Doctor asks "well it's too late now good Doctor you did well to follow your orders but now we have to focus on melding him into the perfect soldier then he will do whatever I want without Question and I can get them all down from Olympus he's the Key to Humanities salvation"

Jaden walks into Kida's room Kida is asleep dreaming of Jaden saving her life and being killed by Juggernort and her kissing him but then Juggernort kills her and she suddenly wakes up Jaden jumps back at the sudden movement she sees him and looks confused "how long have I been asleep" she asks Jaden thinks for a second "I don't know about as long as me I guess" "so how long is that" she asks "about 2 Months he answers "what 2 Months but...!" Jaden whacks her on the head and she covers it rubbing it "Ouch why did you do that" she asks with puppy dog eyes Jaden groans "stop freaking out do you know how hard it is to heal someone when they've been killed?" She looks at him confused "well let me tell you it `aint easy" he finishes and takes a breath before he starts again "I'll be leaving now" Kida shakes her head no, no please stay" Jaden shakes his head "you don't understand I'm leaving to go join the CIA they're probably in the mids of erasing my existance from history" she looks at him sad "you mean your leaving this town but what… what about us! We never even went on one date" she starts crying "it never would have worked out I mean come on I'm a freak!" fire appears surrounding his arm and he shows his arm and it looks like the Human Torch's arm after his power has activated "Look At Me! I could loose control one day and kill someone for all I know I Probably would have killed Jugernort if…" he is interupted by Kida "if I hadn't been captured right?" Jaden looks down "that's not what I meant I'm just saying I'm not human" Kida furious with him slaps him across the face "I don't care I Love you if you were just going to leave me you should have just let me die" Jaden horrified "you can't mean that not really!" "I do!" she kisses him he pulls away if only I could be with her but I have a destiny that doesn't include falling in love and having a life* he thinks to himself I can't it's too hard he walks away

At His House he's finished packing his bag and getting ready he walks out of his room and locks the door behind him he looks next to him and sees a girl a little younger than him but then she disappears Jaden shakes his head and continues walking out of the house he hugs and kisses his parents goodbye and he whispers in his parents ear "don't worry I don't trust them either just make sure you take care of Kida for me" they both nod and he walks towards a CIA Limo as he walks he continues to remembers his first full on fight to protect his loved ones.

Jaden looking up at Hades wife Persephone "Hello my name is Persephone" she said Jack Carl &amp; Kida all scream but Jaden doesn't he is transfixed by her beauty she sees this and comunicates with Jaden telepatically but unlike normal Telepathy this one slows down time so slow that it a;most looks as if time had actually stopped *Hello my name is Persephone* she said in Jaden's head Jaden goes to speak but Persephone stops him no don't speak just think it and I will hear it I am comunicating to you using telepathy it's a power that not even my father or Husband know about well my father hasn't been around for ages so it doesn't really count I guess my husband is just ignorant* she tells him Jaden thinks so why are you talking to just me* he asks her telepathically *because you're a Super Paranormal just like me but unlike me you have the ability to expand your arsenal of weapons for example what powers do you have now* she asks him *Uhh… Strength and Speed and what the hell is a Super Paranormal* he asks annoyed she looks and him and tells him *a Super Paranormal is a person who is born with super powers like me but not like my father Zeus* she says to him *oh okay well could you… wait hang on your father is Zeus!* he asks with a shocked and dumb look on his face *yes* she answers calmly *the greek mythical god Zeus* he asks freaking out *yes* she says again with a calm look non her face still *this is a conversation I need to be able to speak for could you stop using your power* he is in the middle of freaking out and presessing *oh yes of course* she says noticing a few minutes has gone by without even noticing and she stops using her power and everybody starts freaking out like they were a few minutes before Jaden and Persephone talked "hey guys stop freaking out come on" he starts walking behind Persephone and The Flash Back disappears around him and his farm reappears and the suitcase appears in his hand and CIA Agents start appearing the flash back has completely disappeared he looks back one more to see the sad faces of all his friends and families faces he steps into a limo and it drives away and he sees Agent Laparus who smiles and says "congradulations you no longer exist" as he says this he hands Jaden 2 dog tags and a security pass


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Orientation

He first looks at his Dog Tags one says Name: JADEN ANDERSON Age: 18 Codename: Dragonboy the next Dogtag says Dragonboy Clerance Level: Level 100 "100?" Jaden asks confused Laparus nods his head yes there are 100 Floors 1 being the very top and 100 being the very bottom each mission you go on you get Expirience points and you are able to gain a level with ecprience but you need more ecpirience points for the higher levels clerence levels are very important with us because the higher floors you are given access to the more of our secrets you are trusted with oh and before I forget that's your security pass don't lose it because you won't be getting another one" Laparus tells him "roger that" Jaden says with a tone that makes it obvious that he already misses everyone Laparus sighs "I remember when I joined the CIA leaving everyone behind it's not easy and it doesn't get any better in fac it gets worse but when I think about all the good we've done it puts mymind at ease I mean imagine if this agency didn't exist then the world would be a disaster right now" Jaden frowns "you know the only reason the super villians were created is because of you guys right?" "I admit we have made some bad decisions in the past but…" Laparus is interupted by Jaden "but nothing this organization is twisted and evil I'm only joining you to get stronger when I leave I will have the power that will rival that of the gods the power to protect what's most precious to me" Laparus frowns no need to make it sound like we're kidnapping you or that we're the bad guys everything we do is for the good of the world "whatever you say" he says sarcastically

The rest of the drive to the airport was silent but a long the flight in the airplane was considered short seeing as when they landed and got into another limo it took 3 days to get to the CIA's secret training base for Human Weapons as Agent Laparus and Jaden entered the building he was greeted by many other agents agent Laparus said to all the agents "stand down" they suddenly stopped and stood up straight with one arm behind their back and the other over their hearts "now Jaden has had a long Journey he probably just wants to get some rest you will all get to see him around or teach him in classes in the future so GET BACK TO WORK! Dismissed!" they all run around getting back to their stations but Laparus grabs a new Recruit before he can get back to his station you what's your name the CIA agents says Uh… well my name is Dylan Ronald" "and code name" Laparus asks "haven't got one yet" Dylan says "one more question what's your clerance level?" laparus asks "Uh… 97" "great then you can show Jaden here to his room on level 100 I have to go make my report he walks away to the elevator and it scans ID: Card his eyes then he punches in some buttons and then the doors open and he presses his thumb for it to scan him and pushes level 1 the elevator doors close and take him away "so what's up on level 1" Dylan quickly looks around while covering his mouth "Shhhhhh! Don't ask those kind of questions especially here the CIA is a secret agency and there are secrets kept even from the agents on lower floors we don't even know what's on the higher floors until we are granted Access to them so don't go asking questions that shouldn't be asked now let's get you to your room" he says as he walks to the elevator *that was weird somethings not right here*

elsewhere in the elevator on level 1 Laparus presses on an invisible button and is taken to an even higher level that is only just one room a very dark room suddenly the room lights up and a hologram of a man appears and a voice echoes throughout the large room "Well…" Laparus kneels down as if the man was a King "Your plan is going just as planned your majesty the boy was defeated and agreed to let us the CIA train him he has no idea that we had a foot in the attack on his town" Laparus says then smiles "and neither does the CIA we have successfully infiltrated and soon all of their human weapons they have trained tokill us will become our weapons" Laparus waits for the man to speak "good very good and how's our agent in that small country town doing" says the man covered in a dark cloak "well he's wondering if his friend is okay and when he can come back" the man sneers at Laparus did you just say he considers that abomination his friend" Laparus gulps and carefully chooses his next words "please forgive me he just he grew up with the boy pretending to be his friend it was only a matter of time before his fake feeling turned real" "I see yes you do have a good point bring him back and throw him in with the rest of the CIA's weapons tell him we will contact him again if we need him" the Shadow says "as you wish Shadow Lord, Sire, Sir"

With Jaden and Dylan walking down a hall Dylan stops then Jaden stops "huh? Is something wrong" Jaden asks but Dylan puts a finger to his lips to soosh him he looks around and there's no speakers or spy cameras or anything then he searches Jaden and finds spywear and smashes it then he searches his own body doesn't find anything "okay now it's safe right there are a few secrets about this base that you can't tell anyone about or even ask anyone about the first one is what's on the higher levels and don't ask anyone about there powers besides based on your profile you'll figure it out when you fight them in trainning got it" Jaden nods his head "yeah but I thought you said you weren't allowed to say anything I'm not I'm probably going to get into a lot of trouble for saying this to you now your room is at the end of the hall numbe 1330 now when you get there it will be unlocked but you will be scanned when you sleep and in the morning you will have a password on your tablet" he says "tablet?" Jaden asks "yes there will be a tablet on your desk breakfast is at 9:15 on the dot don't be late oh and you will get a digital map on your tablet each time you upgrade to a higher level your map will expand got it" Dylan asks "yeah I think so" Jaden says

"good I'll leave you to get settled in I have some more errands to run so I will see you in class" Dylan smiles "Class?" Jaden asks confused Dylan laughs "everything will be explained on the tablet in the morning see ya later" Dylan runs away and yells back to Jaden "remember your room 1330" Jaden feeling defeated walks along till he sees his room and walks into it and sets off a trap someone put there as a prank and he dodges it then blasts it to pieces he looks out of his room no ones there so he yells down the hall "very funny whoever you are!" a girl walks out of her room and gets in his face "Hey some of us are trying to sleep here we've had a long trip and want to just get some sleep!" Jaden looks at her and asks her "Have you ever pissed a dragon off before?" She looks at him strangely "Um… no why?" she asks him he just smiles as his hands to his arms become like mangma and bits of lava drops off his arm and hands "because I have" She is shocked by his power but relaxes and says "oh yeah well I have such flawless skin that nothing can hurt it watch"

she grabs his hand and it burns her skin off and she outs it on her face then lets it drop and the skin on her face his half burned off and same with her hand but then her cells regenerate and it's as if nothing had even happened Jaden just laughs "WH… WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" She Screams Jaden looks at her and realises she thinks his laughing at her "Don't worry I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at the irony that the first girl I meet here has the only power to become my girlfriend because if I get angry Icould seriously hurt people and yet we end up getting in a fight it's just funny" he continues to laugh she realises the hisairioty of it and laughs too "Hi I'm Jaden Anderson code name Dragon-Boy lame I Know" he makes the Mangma disappear and his arms and hands return to normal as he holds out a hand she gladly shakes it and says "Hi nice to meet `cha I'm Alice Code Name Corpse Girl because well you saw my power nice to meet ya you must be new here all the guys play pranks on the new guys Ileft home a week ago and got her this morning you?" she asks with a kinder face "3 days ago just got her half an hour ago came her to get stronger because my tow was attacked by a monster they called the Juggernort and I was defeated but when it killed a girl I loved I… I don't know I just blacked out" Jaden said Alice had this look on her that made her seem terrified "is something wrong" Jaden asks "No, no nothings wrong nothing at all I'm just tired" she lies *Juggernort was the same guy that killed my entire family after my parents told the CIA they'd have to kill them to get to me what's going on here* They both went into their respective rooms Jaden unpacked and got set up he fell asleep he dreamedof the past like an Old man

Peresphone lead Jaden and the others to the entrance of Hell "now quickly get out of here before my husband finds you" she says she goes to leaves "no way we came here to figure out what's going on and to find a way to get rid of Hells gates" She was takenaback by Jaden's statement Jack was annoyed "aw man I wanted to say something cool like that" Carl smiles like an evil genius "then agree with him you'll look really cool" Jack smiles "yeah who knows what will happen with these gates at our towns entrance" he smiles and nods his head but realizing what he said it slows down until he gets angry and starts strangling Carl "YOU ASSHOLE!" Kida was confused "Since when do you two agree on anything" Jack flops in defeat "I don't" Let me Explain Since Jaden destroyed Jack's hand Jack has always wanted to get even with him not only that he is the only Guy that's brave enough to fight Jaden, Jaden had trained his strength so it doesn't hurt people when they punch him or break their bones or anything but it still doesn't hurt him when they punch him Kida is starting to freak out about everything the God in front of them the skin walls next to them the blood river under them and the wailing of monsters through the hall suddenly she screams and falls to her knees and it echoes throughout the entire underworld suddenly Persephone grabs her looks at her forces her eyes open and looks into them almost as if she was piercing her soul then opens Kida's mouth then looks at them "you have a very unique friend" she says to Jaden "What do you mean" he asks Persephone seems shocked "you don't know do you?" Jaden, Carl, and Jack all say in Union "Know What?" Persephone sighs "I guess I should start from the beginning back hundreds of years ago before Gods were even alive there were demons and Warlocks but what kept the balance in nature was two things Witches and Banshee's the Witch's had powers to be able to help people but the Banshee predict death so whenever they scream they predict death but it's also a curse because a Banshee's scream is always 98% correct there have only been a few occasions when their predictions have not been correct but they don't care they still try to stop it almost like instinct is she either one of your girlfriends" she asks and they all say "no" then she says okay so whoever she clings to the most and is most attractive to her is who she saw as the one who will die take her home she needs to get some rest and don't come back because it's too dangerous" they all nod their head and carry her out then Persephone uses her powers to close the door and smiles "they'll be back" she says "how can you tell" a voice asks she moves her hand over an empty space then Lucifer appears "I mean not everything goes the way you want it to sister I mean look at all the times you tried to kill me and I'm still around Persephone! Or should I say Pale Queen" Persephone points at Lucifer and sends him flying at the skin walls and it starts absorbing him "Don't ever call me that again I left that name in the world out and when I escape it will once again be the name I go by but until then I'm Hades wife Persephone and don't think that just because your still alive it's because I need you or want you or can't kill you I just haven't wanted to enough yet but aggravate me again or put a foil to my plans and you will find out how I was given the title Pale Queen of The Underworld UNDERSTAND!" Lucifer has just his head out of the wall left and he nods his head "Yes Sister I understand now please help me" Persephone shakes her head and says "I want your word on Mothers grave that you understand and won't ruin anything or I'll just let you die because I know you can't do anything once you've sworn on her grave after all you two were closer than Michael and Father!" Lucifer hesitates for a moment then says I swear on our mothers grave that I Lucifer Son of Zeus and Brother of Persephone the Pale Queen and Michael the Arc Angel I won't do anything to upset you or foil your plans" Persephone smiles and walks away as her sparkly red dress drags along the bloody floor and her red high heels click along the floor"

Suddenly the alarm clock rings and Jaden jumps up and falls out of bed it was the next morning he had been dreaming about things he didn't even remember thing he hadn't even seen he wondered what was going on then looked at the clock and quickly ran to get ready he had been scanned and his DNA was in the system it was 9:08 with only seconds till 9:09 runs over to his desk and picks up his tablet he looks ariund and suddenly sees that he's git presents with the words don't unwrap until 3:00 PM he shrugs it off and he has a short shower brushes his hair and teeth then walks to the breakfast hall and by this time it's 9:20 it was time to eat.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Powers**

Jaden entered the Dining Hall it looked like the Great Hall in the Harry Potter movies to have some histrical culture in the CIA cause everything looks olden day kind of Jaden saw Alice sitting with a few of her friends she sees her then waves to him to come over to her he hesitates then she glares at him and he wanders over to her and he sits down next to him and she says "everyone this is Jaden" all of her friends say "Hi…" in union "Uh… hi" he says back "Jaden this is Rose and Mira my best friends we all got powers at the same time we were all defeated by the monster that destroyed our village" they all look sad Jaden looks sad for a second then says "Hey girls don't look sad isn't that why we're all here I mean if I didn't have a healing power locked inside of me my entire town would have been destroyed by a monster too I was too weak and too slow it had her" he motions his two hands into a ball to suggest capturing someone small enough to fit inside his hands made ball "in a flash my world was destroyed she practically died and then I had another black out and ended up in a hospital I thought Kida was dead but she was alive and for the first time ever I wasn't dreaming when she said I love you"

Tears start streaming down his eyes "but I'm too dangerous to be around I mean even when I get strong enough to protect her what if I loose control and hurt or kill her I am a Human Weapon nothing more but it doesn't mean I can't find happiness right I left my family and friends but I can find a new family and new friends" Rose says to Alice so is this the cute guy who woke you up in the middle of the night you ended up fighting then becoming friends because you kind of fancy him" Alice punches Rose but before the punch connects she disappears into purple smoke and then reappears "Shhhhhhh! He's right there you dimwit" Rose crosses her arms after Alice says that "so is that a yes or a no?" she tilts her head on the side

Jaden says "well I'm hungry so let's eat he grabs a plate and starts wandering over to food a few minutes later he comes back with five plates stacked with food and he starts to golp it al down Rose whispers to her "I bet this puts you off him now don't it" but she is surrprised to see her all dreamy and stuff saying in a mumble "if he eats this much I'll be able to cook him a delicious meal fit for a King" Rose is shocked but then Shara shakes her head "They say Love makes you do crazy things" eventually Jaden finishes and covers his mouth as he burps and he says "excuse me" he then gets out his Tablet and starts looking at his classes alright he says I got Training first at 9:40 then Strategy at 10:30 and then we got Lunch then Science and Gadjets then the day ends with Holo-Arena what the heck is Holo-Arena

Dylan suddenly appears behind him "Hey what's up Bro!" gets him in a Head lock and picks him up "What are you doing" Dylan asks Jaden grabs Dylan's shirt and picks him up off the ground and holds him high with one hand everyone in the dining hall jaws drop then Jaden drops him "don't call me bro but if you mujst know I'm eating" he grabs a glass of Lemonade and coke and puts them into one cup and drinks the combination then says "and drinking" Dylan looks at him then says "but don't you have a Class in like 5 Minutes it's 9:35 and…" is interupted by Alice "our first class is on the other side of Campus Jaden What are we gonna do" Jaden yawns then gets into a running position and waits they all look at him confused then he looks at them "well get on and don't let go or you'll go flying" Alice gets on his back with a hug the kind your Girlfriend would give you without hesitation

Jaden sudenly gets nervous when he feels her breast under her shirt and bra and his hand starts eminating a golden glow and he hides it then the other girls grab hold of his shoulder and He speeds off to Class like a Super Sonic Rocket Rose and Sarah fall off and Jaden grabs them by the wrist and they appear outside of the Classroom the girls get off Alice is in a dase then without thinking says out loud "hoooooooooooot!" Jaden smiles then they walk into the Classroom and they're early so they Girls have time to fix up their hair Jaden rolls his eyes at them then when Class starts he sits next to Alice who sits next to Rose and Sarah when the Teacher appears suddenly in the classroom he appears on his head and speak as if he was speaking to a 7 year old and a bit like a clown

"Good Morning Class now for some of you it's your first day here so we are going to have a test of Powers let's see who's first one of our new Students how about Jaden Anderson" he waits for him to move "come on now Jaden don't be shy we'll all have a turn displaying my Power but your first C`mon what d`ya say" Jaden stands up "does this classroom have ensurance" Jaden asks The Teacher says "why as a matter of fact it doesn't oh pardon my manners I haven't introduced myself my name is Agent Clown but you can call me Professor Clown now let's get started now what's your Power Jaden"

Jaden smiles I've actually got a few Super Speed I'm here now I'm here and now I'm over here" as he's saying that and being smug he's running all over the room then he runs over to a wall and punches it down Professor Clown is shocked "My Goodness what an extrordinary display of power and mass destruction" Jaden shakes his head "you wanna see Mass Destruction check this out he starts meditaiting saying under his breath "wait for it, wait for it, wait for… now he blows fire out of his breath stands up and has a fire ball sitting in the palm of both his hands then a flame surrounds him as if it was almost a barrier then finally he makes his arms and hand turn into Mangma and drips Mangma on the floor he smiles as he makes it disappear and his skin turns to normal suddenly everything he destroyed repairs itself Jaden bafled says "I thought you said this place wasn't ensured" Professor Clown smiles and says "and it isn't we don't need ensurance when the room repairs itself almost instantly Jaden thinks and says "well I guess that makes sense shrugging it off

all different kinds of Powerd Kids step up and show off their power then it was Rose's turn she could control dust everyone thought it was really cool then she turned into dustand back into her physical body then she disappears and where she was smoke is shimmering and it disolves and she appears on the otherside of the room as she sits down Jaden is surpprised at how cool everyone's powers are then suddenly a boy no older than Jaden steps up and he kneels down and waits for a few seconds then he jumps up and destroys the roof and makes wood planks fall to the ground then everything repairs itself Professor Clown saw that he was holding back and so did Jaden he saw something about him that reminded him about his past he wish he could forget

After Jaden and the gang left the Underworld Kida was hospitilized for days then weeks eventually 6 Months went by and the only thing keeping her alive was life-support Jack was leaning back on a wall Carl was sitting down in a chair clasping his hands almost like he was praying Jaden was sitting down in a chair holding Kida's hand "Please come back to us your parents are worried I'm worried I don't know what I'd do without you please come back" Jack punches the wall and shouts "AHHH! This isn't fair I feel so helpless and useless we should be out there looking for someway to wake her up because we all saw how and when it happened somone's going to die and she's going to be attracted to them when she wakes up" Carl looks up at him "we know could you please calm down this is a Hospital" Jack looks down at him and sits in a chair opposite to him and says in defeat "I know, I know but Ugh! What can we do the Doctors don't even know what's wrong with her we don't know what's wrong with her so how can we help her?"

Carl goes to speak but then stops for a moment things for a bit looks down to his clasping hands "I don't know Jack I just don't know" Jaden stands up and says "Well I dowe find someone who does know about stuff like this" Jack smiles and agrees "yeah but who?" he asks Jaden looks at them and says "That Persephone chick seemed to know quite a bit about Super Paranormals and Banshees and other Extra Ordinary stuff maybe she can help if not we'll have to go looking outside of Crystal Falls

The very next day Jaden, Jack, and Carl sneak back into Hell and are greeted not by Persephone no this time they were greeted by a unfriendly face it was a Hell-Hound it charges them Jaden carges up a Powerful Punch and knocks the Hell-Hound back after an almost dead silence they allhears footsteps of heels as the footsteps got closer and closer Jack and Carl got more, and more scared Persephone steped out from the darkness Jaden walked up to her and asked "what is wrong with Kida" Persephone said why I don't know what you mean" Jaden gets angry she's been asleep in a coma for the last 6 Months now what the hell is wrong with her you did something didn't you" Persephone looks down at him angry "you dare come in here to my dominion and accuse me you have crossed the line Jaden"she shouts at him her dress sets on fire as well as her hair

Jaden realises that he is in danger he grabs Carl and Jack then he senses it their hidden Power and remembers what his father said once *you understand that there are 4 types of people in the world right Jaden* Jaden's father asks Jaden nods *yeah there are normal humans with no powers, powers that have been unlocked due to experiments, Super Paranormals like me and creatures that stay hidden from humans like Werewolves or Vampires right?* his father nods and says *yes Jaden but there are also ones who have their powers hidden in them because they haven't had it unlocked because how humans born with power usually unlock then is they go through a tromatic event and their power is unleashed so the punch I am going to Teach you today is how to unlock someone's power when you sense them* Jaden turns around and punches Jack and Carl with his Palm andturns it Clockwise

Jack unlocks Super Strength which pretty much speaks for itself he is able to jump higher than any other person and bullets bounce right off him Carl unlocks Soul Sapping where he can suck the souls of people he kisses out and erase memories or replace memories with fake ones and make people have fake feelings if he wanted to he can even take a dead persons soul and put it in a living persons body and put the soul of that living person in the air or in the dead body or he can just leave it in there it'd be hard for either one to remain in control though anyway back to the story Carl and Jack are thrown out of Hell

Persephone looks at him and says "you're very brave sending your friends out of here and staying behind sacrificing yourself for your friends" Jaden smiles "what the heck are you talking about sacrificing Bah! I'm not going to be defeated I have to save Kida" he gets in a fighting position Persephone says "well I don't know what's wrong with your Banshee friend but if you manage to escape you could always ask my father" Jaden looks at her confused but he's on Olympus isn't he" he asks she smiles "yes but there are ways to get there" she finishes explaining then knocks him out

Professor Clown scrolls the roll "your name would be… Uh Jack, Jack Rista is it" asks the Teacher Jack nods his heas Jaden stands up "Jack, isthat really you Jack?" Jaden asks almost about to cry Jack turns to look at him and his eyes widen "Jaden he asks you… you're…" he pauses You're alive!" they Both shout in Union "I saw you die!" Jaden shouts at him "they told me you didn't survive the explosion" Jack shouts at him The Bell rings and everyone leaves to go to their next class while Jaden and Jack just look at each other they both give each other a brotherly hug then they both smile and do a secret handshake they made up when they became friends the last part of it is a doble fist punch and head-butt all at the same time Jaden laughs C`mon let's get going Alice, Shara, &amp; Rose just stare Alice shakes it off "come o let's follow them" they all follow Jaden and Jack Jack says to Jaden "so you and Kida going out yet" Jaden just looks at Jack and Jack says "yeah, yeah I know we made a pact that neither of us would go out with her but I was dead so…" Jaden shouts at him it wasn't just that I don't just have speed and strength anymore I also have well you saw what I'm able to do with my power I need to go out with someone that if I go out with can handle my powers someone like Alice" Jaden says Jack looks confused "Alice, who the hell is Alice" he asks Jaden answers "the hot girl I was sitting next to now come on we got class what do yo have I got Strategy" Jack says "same let's go"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Study, Study, Study**

Jaden and Jaden talked all the way to class then when they entered the sat next to each other they talked and talked as if they'd always been best friend but they had only become Best Friends when they saved each other the room was roaring with chatter suddenly the Door swung open and a really intimidaiting buff looking Agent Teacher walked in "alright you scawny little magots welcome to Strategy I am your Teacher Professor Arssenal as the name suggests in this class you will be taught how to strategise yourself and your teammates out of some of the most gresome of situations. For example you have some documents that are critical in ending a war between nebouring countries but your cornered there is about a hundred guards in front of youa window behind you and no way out what do you do?" he asks and everyone starts talking amonst themselves Jaden puts up his hand Professor Arssenal looks at him surpprised and points at him "yes you what have you got" Jaden says "well there are actually quite a few things you could do if thedocuments were in computer format you could email it before hand and sacrifece yourself or if they were written on paper you could hide it on your person surrender and when they don't find it they might let you go if that happens give the document to other agents that gave you the mission or jump out the window hope you survive long enough to deliver the documents but that strategy comes with some risks as does this last one fight your way out but you also risk damaging the documents as well as letting the enemy know what we're after if you lose you could also take a suicide pill but nothing will have changed Arssenal thinks for a moment then says "What's your name Private" Jaden holds back laughter because he remembers his Dad used to always call him private when he was pretending to be a soldier or when he just wanted to be funny "Jaden Anderson Sir!" Jaden answers then Arssenal begins to speak to him like an Equal "Well Jaden Anderson I like the way you think I only gave you theoretical complication no less than 20 Seconds ago and already you've analysed the pros and cons of each one of your theories to neutrilise the problem you get 10 Stars for that well now back to the subject at hand this class will teach you how like Mister Jaden explained to us just now how to think on the spot you will also study past genius tactisians who have been able to think on the spot as well anyway seeing as this is our first class your gonna introduce yourself and tell us a little bitty thing that got you wanting to be a weapon for the CIA and looking and Mister Jaden I can tell he's been through quite a lot

Jaden remembers what happened when he woke up in Hell he was greeted by Lucifer who was untying him because he had been chained to a bony Cross like he was Jesus Crist "you're going to be alright Jaden but you gotta stay still for the moment and let me unty you if she figures out I'm helping you she'll kill me imagine you her only son becoming food for Ceberus I'm Lucifer by the way and despite what you may have heard I'm not that bad" Jaden shakes his head "Lucifer what're you talking about I'm not her son" Lucifer nods his head "not her biological son of course after all you're the rightful Heir to the Throne up on Pyrus but she and her Partner practically destroyed Pyrus and rebuilt it in their image it'll take a while before she'll let you take over, your mother and father are still alive and bearing children they are in quite a pickle"

Jaden drops down for the bony Cross and looks at Lucifer he has a cracked Crown to signify that he is no longer King with a Black Robe and under it black shirt and jeans and he has balck and white sneakers on no idea how he got them considering he's been trapped in hell for over 1,000 Years "what are you talking about" Jaden asked confused "My Mother and Father are Farmers in this town of Cansas sure I may be adopted…"

Lucifer gets excited "exactly, exactly your Biological parents are the King and Queen of the Planet Pyrus it was really something back in the day and now it's just like every other world The Pale Queen and The Shadow Lord take over but you know her as Persephone she is behind every catatstrophy that has happened in the last couple of hundred years because she may have only been sentanced here a few years ago but Hell is out of Time we could have met years ago and you remember it while I only just met you and vise versa

anyway the point I'm trying to make is your not just needed by Earth your Kingdom and Parents need ya too you've got god only knows how many Brothers and Sisters on Pyrus and you've got one Sister on Earth but the Shadow Lord paid you and your family a visit one night long ago an erased her from your memories but anyway she's not imprtant right now I'll tell you about it later or maybe one of the other Gods will who knows but you want to find Zeus I can teleport you to New York City and there will be a Golden Building smack Dab in the middle of it that only we can see go there and ask for Zeus he will know what's wrong with your Girlfriend oh and don't forget to let him know I was the one who helpped ya out" he clicks his fingers and Jaden appears walking on the streetof New York Jaden confused walks in the middle of the road when a beautiful girl grabs him and pulls him off the street

Class ends with everyone aquanted with one another then the bell rings and everyone goes for lunch and both Jaden and Jack pile up 3 Plates each and stuff their faces full "well we've got some interesting Teachers here wouldn't you say" Jaden asks Jack, Jack nods as he finishes his chicken drum sticks Alice looking down because Jaden seems to only care about Jack Rose smiles at her "relax" she says "his friend has just come back from the dead how would any of us feel if we were that lucky" Mira nods "this is a miracle we should all be happy for him" she says as they all look over at Jaden laughing and talking to Jack

suddenly they hear a smash and look at Jaden who had dropped a cup and is frozen with fear and Jack is confused Jaden says to Jack "when you thought I was dead you thought it was me who Kida's scream was for right?" Jaden asked Jack sat there for a second thinking then said "yes" Jaden looked at him and said "So did I, I thought you died in the explosion so I thought her scream must have been for you so here's the million dollar question if it wasn't for you and it wasn't for me who was it for then who's death did Kida predict" Jack drops a cup of coffee shocked he hadn't thought of that "I don't know, how can we not know" he asks himself the last part to himself just as the bell rings he then says to Jaden come on we'll figure it out later but we got Science now Jaden nods as he leaves the Cafeteria with Jack and everyone else

In Science all the students sit talking to each other all except Jaden and Jack who are lost in thought suddenly the Teacher walks in "Hello my name is Doctor Linsworth Henry Linsworth now this class says Science but really it's Science Maths English whatever I feel like teaching you they gave me this whole class to myself really so I just keep out of trouble I think so anyway Oh, oh dear I'm starting to ramble again aren't I yes well when I start I can't stop not really alright Question to you lot" he stops and looks at them all with a serious look "Why do we talk outloud when we know we're alone?" he waits for someone to answer "come on come on quickly now it's not a trick question take your time it's an easy one"

Jaden looks up at him then around and remembers how when he was a boy he used to always have a frightening dream about a monster under the bed he always felt like someone was watching him the shadow of a footstep that always followed him but never overtook him the person he saw in the corner of his eye but when he turned around no one was there Jaden slowly stands up "Because we know we're not" Doctor Linsworth surpprised that someone got it right "correct" he grabs a piece of chalk and starts righting on the blackboard Evolution Perfects Survival Skills "Evolution Perfects Survival Skills" he turns around "There are perfect hunters like a lepoard" her turns around and underneath what's already written he writes 1) Hunting "there is perfect defense like the blow fish! A preditor comes swimming about and puff he gets spiked and poisoned and it dies"

After he wirtes 2) Defense he writes 3) Hiding and continues talking "Question why is there no such thing as a creature with a perfect Hiding skill Jaden come up front why don't you explain this to us" Jaden gets up front and is given the Chalk by Doctor Linsworth "The Answer is quite simple when you look at it how would you know" Jaden says "Pardon?" Doctor Linsworth Asks Jaden continues "logically if evolution were to create a creature who's primary skill was to Hide from view how would you know how could you know it existed it could be wit us every second and we would never know how would you detect it even sense it except in those moments when for no clear reason you choose to speak allowed what would such a creature want what would it do?"

Jaden stops and puts the chalk down and looks at everyone with a fierce look "what would you do?" everyone gasps as they see in gigantic leters crossing out what Doctor Linsworth had written beforehand creating the word Listen The Bell rings and everyone leaves quicker than any other class they go to Gadjets Class where they met the Teacher who was a Robot and called himself CP2 and handed them a book that had instructions on how to build easy Gadjets they built an Ice Freezer and as they bell rang they journeyed to the Cafeteria

Jaden Flash Backs to when he was saved by a Mystirous Pretty Girl she wears a black dress, black shoes and long brunet hair "Look out" A mystirious pretty girl grabs Jaden off the street and onto the pathway "what are you stupid this isn't some country town this is New York City" Jaden shakes his head "yeah sorry" he looks up and sees her "thanks um…" she says "My Name is Lucy, Lucy Anderson now please be more careful" she runs away Jaden runs after her to around the corner where he looses her "Anderson could she be…?" the voice of lucifer flows through his head *you've got one Sister on Earth but the Shadow Lord paid you and your family a visit one night long ago an erased her from your memories* he sits down on a seat and takes a deep breath then remembers he's here to find Zeus he looks up and sees a golden tower in the centre of the city and he runs towards it

Back in the present Jaden is thinking about what his Science teacher was talking about then he starts mumbling something Jack notices him mumbling "you say something Jay?" he asks his friend Jaden looks up at Jack and says "What's that in the mirror or in the corner of your eye what's that footstep following but never passing by Perhaps they're all just waiting perhaps when we're all dead out they'll come ah slithering from underneath the bed" Jack gets freaked out the Bell rings for the last class to start and they all leave the Cafeteria Jaden grabs a burger on his way out because he hadn't eaten all lunch

In the Holo-Arena a man walked in and puts a big folder on the table with a portfolio on everyone in the class he wears a long black robe black dancing shoes and black jeans and a black T-Shirt "Hello I will be your Teacher my name is Cole or that's my name now because of my powers as you can guess I can control Coal and Smoke anyway today we will pick two random people to fight in the Holo-Arena but I'm afraid it's not all fun and games because for example if Superman was to enter the Holo-Arena and Kryptonite in there he would feel the pain of it only the pain would be halfed so your weaknesses are revealed in here so beware"

He smiles and scrolls down the Roll okay let's see Jaden Anderson and Blaze Morgan Blaze smiles "Alright I'm ready for anything let's do this!" they both enter the Arena Cole speaks through the speakers "okay now power up and get ready to fight" Blaze's entire body is engulfed by Metal Armour stronger than Animantium and Jaden gets engulfed by Mangma and becomes like The Human Torch and theHolo Picture appears around a Meteor Site where Meteors can strike at any moment

"_**BEGIN**_" Cole shouts and the fight Jaden throws Mangma balls at Blaze and Blaze punches Jaden this goes on for almost 3 Hours 2 Hours after class had finished most students had left returned and left again except Alice and Jack are fixated on the fight and Jaden's Mangma disappears because Jaden's run out of Juice and he stands up and motions Blaze to Attack come on come at me Colossas Blaze angry at his new Nick Name charges at Jaden he smoothly dodges by jumping over Blaze and tapping his back and landing on the other side perfectly Jack smiles oh he is doomed Jaden's body is engulfed by the same metal as Blaze and he charges at Blaze and punches him in all sorts of different Combos then he Punches Blaze with Mangma fuzed with the metal and Blaze goes flyiing and falls unconcious and medics run in when a meteor hits Cole had forgotten to turn the image induser off and when the meteor crashes and cracks oven Green Meteorites appear glowing and putting Jaden in pain he screams and yells in pain until he colapses and the metal that was protecting him disappears and he seems barly alive the doctors take both Blaze and Jaden to the Hospital ward of the floor


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Olympus**

3 Weeks after the fight Blaze woke up but Jaden still laid there comatosed as Jaden laid in his Hospital bed he dremed of the Past of his Adventure in Olympus

Years Earlier Jaden walks inside the Golden Building and he sees a desk and an elevator he walks over to the Elevator opens it and walks in when a voice appeared "Who are you and What is your Purpose in coming here" Jaden looked around and couldn't see anybody so he spoke "Um… I am Jaden Anderson I have come to see Zeus see my friend in my home town is a Banshee and she is in a Coma the doctors are saying that if she doesn't wake up soon they're going to have to turn life support off and she'll die so Please let me see my Uncle"

suddenly the elevator starts moving up at extreme speed and as soon as it stopped Jaden slowly stands up and exits the Elevator and he looks around and sees giant Gods who stand over him he looks around and he sees Hera God of Marrige, Mothers and Familes, Posiden God of the Sea Demeter Goddess of Agriculture Ares God of War Athena God of Wisdom Apollo God of Music &amp; Good Looks Artemis God of the Hunt Aphrodite the God of Love and lastly Zeus God of the Sky all of them looking down at him "Wow" Jaden says to himself "how could Mum and Dad want to stay down on Earth when they're supposed to be Gods of Olympus"

He smiles as he sees Zeus "hey Uncle" Zeus stares at him for a few moments then realises who he is "Jaden!" Zeus says surpprised Jaden is then Surpprised because he knows his Name "I only know you're my Uncle because of my Parents telling me how they were Government Experiments that's why they can't have children so how do you know who I am?" everyone looks at Zeus and he says "well I've been keeping an eye on my Brother who stayed behind on Earth and then you showed up I watched you every single day through the looking glass of a seer"

Jaden waits precesses then shakes it off "my friend is a banshee and she needs help she's barly staying alive on life support she needs supernatural treatment" Zeus nods his head "agreed come with me" they both walk away and down a hall and they stop at a bookcase and Zeus says "Thalia" as soon as he says it the bookcase opens up and reveals a secret room they enter and Zeus searches among the things looking for something he gets a bit scared and starts throwing things around suddenly a a girl appears in the room yoo hoo! "Bloody Hell!' Jaden nearly jumps out of his skin and sees who it is it's you you're the girl from the street Lucy Anderson"

An evil smile appears on Lucy's face "yes well if I had known who you were I would have let you die I don'tknow your name all I know is that my master wants you dead so now…" Zeus appears behind her and she disappears into shadows and then reappears behind them both and she shows both of them a vile with some sort of elixir in it "What's that" Jaden asks "This…?" Lucy asks "why it's the only thing that can save you Banshee friend and as far as I know the only one left on this Planet"

She smashes it on the ground and the elixir disappears into nothingness Jaden screams at her "Why you!" Lucy makes and evil laugh "what's the matter little boy gonna cry" Jaden looks at her "you bitch… you fucking bitch My Name is Jaden Anderson and I swear you will pay"

Lucy stops laughing looks at him then at a Picture of her and her little brother then back at Jaden "Jaden…?" she says on the verge of tears and disappears into the shadows Jaden gets angry "Damn it what am I going to do now I was supposed to save her be the hero but I failed" Zeus smiles "no not yet you still have a week to save her" Jaden looks up at him "yes but we can't save her without the antidote wait a minute what does that potion even do?" Zeus well it grabs her soul and pulls it back in you see a Banshee's first scream is quite a sight after her scream you see she is released from her body and is able to become a full Bansee in only a year but it comes with a terrible price instead of warning people of Death she causes death searches for those with sorrow in their heart but with the potion she will be put back in her body and when she becomes a full on Banshee she won't go around killing people"

Jaden is dumbfound "how he can say all that with a straight facel" Jaden says to himself Zeus nods his head "and luckily we have every ingridiant here we just need three but there is a problem" Jaden rolls his eyes "oh… of course there is after all escaping Persephone and finding my way to Olympus would be far too easy wouldn't it. Okay fine what's the problem" Zeus says well there are Three Mythical Artifacts that need to be around the Potion as it's made if we want it to work" Okay what is it that I need to find" Jaden asks Zeus "well first off there is My Very First Ligning Bolt it is the Eternal Bolt of Zeus then the Crown of Hades said to be able to bring back the dead with a thought and then there's the Tridant of Posiden said to be able to control the see and change it's shape into anything but unfortunately they have all been sealed away by Pesephone and everyone has one creature guarding it the first one you should go after is Hades Crown because it will also be the hardest it's in Active Volcano"

"great" Jaden says uninthusiasticly "where?"

Zeus says "it is located in the centre of Fiji my lightning bolt is on an island near Australia called Tasmania it used to be populated until I threw it there now there's an eternal earth quake no one is safe there the tridant however is in the arctic ocean which is known for it's common Tsunami's all of these places are dangerous but don't forget there is a dangerous creature guarding each and every one good luck" he waves his hand in front of Jaen and Jaden disappears and reappears in the centre of the Road in Fiji he looks next to him and there's a car beeping it's horn at him suddenly he is pushed out of the way he looks around and nobody seems to have done it he thinks for a bit then smiles "thanks Sis" he says allowed to himself

Elswhere Lucy is storming through a Secret base and passing by everybody and kills people who try to talk to her with a thought she barges into a large room "can I help you" a man asks Lucy in a deep dark voice he was wearing a large black cloak with a hood to hide his face not that it would matter his entire face is made out of Shadows and his cloak was spiking up like a Shadow Monster you'd see in an olden day Si-Fi Movie "Yes you can YOU CAN TELL ME WHY I WASN'T INFORMED MY BROTHER WAS THE ENEMY!"

She shouts at the Man "How Dare you!" a decrepit old man in the corner snaps at her you are the presence of greatness he is the great and terrible Shadow Lord You Will Show Him The Respect He Deserves!" Lucy glares at him "Put a sock in it you old Crow" she makes shadow spikes come out of the wall and go to kill Crow but Thew Shadow Lord stops her "Please Lucy good help is so hard to find these days" Lucy stops the attack "Why didn't you tell me!" The Shadow Lord looked at her "isn't obvious" She glares "no if it was obvious I wouldn't be here" The Shadow Lord takes a deep breath "very well because it was a test did knowing your brother was the enemy change your conviction to help free The Pale Queen From The Underworld"

Lucy looks down "well no" The Shadow Lord grabs Lucy's cheeks "look at me when you talk!" Lucy terrified "No I told you I would help you and I will!" The Shadow Lord lets her go "good now go to your room I will call you when it's time for your next mission" Lucy looks at him and she answers him quietly "yes sir" she leaves Crow walks up to The Shadow Lord and asks him "don't you think you went a little hard on her" The Shadow Lord looks at him and shrugs "well maybe a little anyway where are we at raising his Power Level to the same as mine"

Crow looks down "well I… I'm afraid it will take a fair few years but I believe we can do it" he looks up The Shadow Lord for his approval The Shadow Lord grunts "alright I guess that's to be expected after all he is only a child leave me" Crow bows "as you whish sir "Laparus!" The Shadow Lord shouts how is the CIA coming along Laparus snickers "good very good I am one of the founders so as to be expected I'm one of the top Agents you needn't worry we have a oprative in every station all around the world at least" The Shadow Lord smiles "good nothing must interfer with my plans understood?" Laparus nods his head "as you say master"

In Fiji Jaden is battling Fire Titan with nothing but Super-Strength &amp; Super-Speed "Geez he said this dog is strong" Jaden says nearly out of breath Fire Titan blasts a Fire ball at Jaden and he gets the full blast of it but instead of hurting him it is absorbed into his body and his Dragon Lord Powers unlock as so with paractise he will be able to transform parts of his body into a dragon as well as the ability to control fire so Jaden realising what he can do blasts Fire Titan with a huge balst and is defeated Jaden picks the crown up and images flow into his head

500 Years Ago Hades walks into Zeus's room "What the hell Zeus" Zeus looks annoyed because he was interupted while kissing Hera what is it now Brother" Hades angry what do you think we built this place for all Gods and Godesses to live in peace away frpm the humans but our Brother and Sister Flora and Nutron are not allowed to join us why!" Hades asks Zeus looks at him and says "Ah because they get on my nerves they think they know everything so until they learn to cooperate they will not be permitted to live here" Hades angry I knew it so Translation anyone who disagrees with you is thrown out banished somewhere where they can't get in your way am I right Zeus that's it you want to acuse me of being something horrible you can join Persephone in the Underworld!" Zeus conjures up a door and it swings open Hades sad for his brother "you see your so blind with power you can't even see what your turning into you sentenced your own daugter to life in the Underworld your going to end up alone and you'll have no one to blame but yourself

Suddenly Jaden wakes up 2 Months after the fight with Blaze Alice was asleep on the bed asleep on Jaden *man how long have I been asleep for* Jaden thinks to himself then he nudges Alice "Alice hey Alice you alright wake up" Alice opens her eyes and yawns "Huh? Yeah what?" she sees Jaden "Oh My God Jaden!" she starts crying in his arms Jaden confused "What, what happened" Jack, Rose and Mira come running into the room Jack is surpprised and happy to see Jaden awake "Jaden your alive" Both Rose and Mira talk at the same time "We thought you were dead" Alice looks up at him I thought I'd never see you again!" she forces herself to stop crying "…and I told myself if I ever got the chance I would tell you how I really feel or at least show you" she says Jaden was more confused than ever "Show me what" he asked Alice kissed him passionately and pulls away she goes to run Jaden grabs her hand "do you reallyfeel that way it's not a joke "no I love you" Alice says Jaden smiles I love you too "he kisses her passionaely for about 10 seconds which felt like forever.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Freak Pregnancy**

Almost 3 Years Had Passed since Alice and Jaden had become a Couple Jaden and Blaze had gone at it a few times and become arch enemies Jack and Mira had also grown close so close that one day Jack kissed her and she kissed back and they became a couple. It was the start of their last year on the bottom floor the end of year they would all take a test to see who was smarter braver more strategic and place them on floors convinient to their skills not that they couldn't visit but everyone would be seperated so it was an emotional time for everyone most of all Jaden.

Alice and Jaden hadn't had one fight since they were together but Jack and Mira were a completley different story they loved to fight and star making out in the middle of it and never finish the argument but everyone always enjoyed listening to their arguments it was always over the most bizzare stuff then again they are the most bizzare couple

Jack trying to storm off "you are unbileveable" Jack says "Me?!" Mira shouts at him "yes You!" Jack shouts back "I can't believe you would think that I'd want dancing lessons for the stupid ball I don't dance I never want to dance and I'm never going to start dancing" Jaden looks from one to the other with a grin on his face and Alice sits down next to him "Hey sweetie" Jaden smiles at her "morning" he says back to her with a kiss on the lips "So think this is it for `em" She asks Jaden shakes his head "no way there's been so many things that are much, much worse than this" he repplies "What is it this time" She asks Jaden pauses for a moment then answers her "Dancing Lessons" Alice slaps her palm on her forehead "you're gonna get a red forehead again if you keep doing that" he says "I Know" Alice says

Jaden looks at his watch and starts counting down 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,…" Jack grabs her and says "I love you and you drive me crazy but I'm not getting dancing lessons but I'll go to the ball" Mira wraps her legs around him and they start making out and she says "I love you too now shut up!" "Hmm?" Jaden says while thinking "What is it" Alice asks Jaden turns to her and says "my timing was off they were quicker to start making out than usual" Alice smiles and says "well let's not think about it we should get ready for the Ball too it's only a few weeks away" she says

Jaden agrees with her "yes and 10 Months until the test" he groans Alice just smiles it won't be that…" Jaden looks at her "huh?… something wrong" he asks but she just runs out of the building and throws up over the balcony "I don't feel so good can you take me to the nurse" Jaden smiles "of course come on let's go" they walk together

Up in the Nurse's office The Nurse looks at them "honestly kids these days they rush so many things" "what's that supposed to mean" Jaden asks The Nurse looks at them and takes a deep breath "well nothing to be worried about you're pregnant is all so I guess it is big but nothing we can't help you with I guess due date in about 9 Months I'll need you to come in for regular check ups" she looks at her "Okay thank Nurse Mila" Nurse Mila smiles "not at all child I'm happy to help come back next week" She nods her head

The Nex day Alice wakes up and her belly has grown as if 3 Motnhs had passed Jaden came in and was more curious than freaked out but freked out none the less. So they went the nurse's ofice Nurse Milla giggles "I'm not expecting you for another week child" she says "this is an emergency though" Alice replies "what is?" Nurse Mila asks and looks up "Ah that well it would seem that your baby is growing at a rapid rate I'd advise spending the night here so we can monitor you" Alice nods her head "I'm staying with her" Jaden says she's my baby too" the nurse looks at him curiously "She…?" Jaden thinks for a moment "Father's intuition the Nurse looks at him curiously "well alright do as you please but I don't want her going to any classes today" she walks away to get a bed ready Jaden looks at her "don't worry we'll be fine all of us" he touches her belly and they fell a kick they both look at each other and smile

A Few Years ago Jaden walks up to Zeus who is standing with his right hand in his left hands sleeve and his right hand in his left hand's sleeve "Well done Jaden you've done well to get the Crown of Hades why don'tI hang on to it for now" Jaden takes a step back you know what I think I'm gonna keep it on hand for a while" Zeus with a smile "why would you need it you have to collect them all and you can't fight and…" Zeus is interupted in mid-sentence "I'm keeping it" Zeus steps back "alright, alright keep it just be careful those objects are guarded by Titans this Fire titan was only the first each have their weakness I'm sure you'll find all of them though" he smiles and disappears Jaden tips hs head and thinks for a moment "now how am I going to get off this island he closes his eyes and as they open again he sees he's in a completley different place suddenly the ground shakes and he realises he is on Tasmania "well might as well get this over with" he takes a step he turns around and suddenly there's the guardian of the ligtning bolt the Rock Titan "Oh right well shit" he turns around and starts running "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Shit, Fuck, Shit, Fuck, Shit, Fuck, Shit, Fucken Shit

Suddenly Jaden wakes up in a hot swet and looks over at Alice he smiles and walks over to her and strokes her cheak then kisses her on the lips and she smiles whiles staying asleep he walks over back to his bed and suddenly her tummy grows and she looks as if she's 6 Months Pregnant but Jade doesn't notice the next day Both Alice and Jaden wake up and they see it's happened again Jaden is curious but Alice just wants it to stop Nurse Milla comes out to the room and says "accelerated growth that's that's what's going on how or why don't know yet and how do we stop it no idea about that yet either but hopefully we'll figure it out I doubt we'll figure it out before you give birth but she sould be okay once we find a Cure" Jaden looks up at her "Should?" he asks "no you will find a cure for her I've seen every kind of movie where this happens the baby always dies now you are going to find a cure or you won't like the end result now get to work!"

Jaden snarls at her and smoke comes out of his nostrals then he storms off Nurse Milla looks at Alice scared "He has anger issues" Alice says "but we're working through them together Jaden bumps into Blaze and Blaze stops him "I hear you gonna be a Dad Jaden-boy" Jaden looks at him "How did you…?" Blaze finishes his sentence "find out oh well it's really quite simple the whole school knows after all she grew over night seems like accelerated growth is a nasty curse he smiles makes you wonder if anyone could have done it purposely to her" Blaze laughs but Jaden grabs him by the neck and throws him down the end of the hall and he storms off

Jaden running from the Rock Titan he suddenly turns around and grabs a handful of sand in his hand and throws it at the titan and blasts it with a fire blast and the sand turns to glass but the sand had surrounded it's hand so it made the titan unable to move it's hand so Jaden smiles and he super speeds around the titan and makes a sand storm then he blasts it and encases the Titan in Glass and Jaden grabs the Lightning Bolt and sees another vision

Zeus looking at Jaden's parents but when they were younger "so you're staying here with the humans" Both nod their heads Zeus looks down at them "it would kill the others if they thought you'd stay by your own choice so I will say I forced you to stay here but know you are welcome home anytime but I do hope you find what your looking for down here and you may go with my blessing" they Both hug Zeus

Jaden thinks to himself "well I'm a gigantic jerk but at least I got 2 of 3 now I just gotta get a way off this deserted island" he sees off shore a row boat he sighs "well it's still better than swimming' he walks over to it and pushes it into the water and he starts rowing away but the glass the Titan is encased in cracks

A Few Hours Later Jaden is thinking to himself "there's no way he could have done anything to her we are the ones that… nevermind but he can't have done anything besides anything he doesn't have that kind of power… does he?" he shakes the felling off as he walks up the stairs to the hospital wing "Well Nurse Milla do you know how to stop her accelerated growth" Nurse Milla shrugs struggling to try and get the right words out "I have a few theories but I have no clue how this even happened apart from the obvious any way it doesn't matter…" he is interupted in mid thought by the Anoucment through the speakers "Jaden Anderson please report to the Hospital Wing Immidiately Jaden Anderson Please Report to the Hospital Wing Imidiately"

Jaden knowing what it's about uses his Super Speed to get to the Hospital wing as quickly as he can and sees that Alice is in pain "What's going on Nurse Milla" he sees her stomach looks 9 Month's Pregnant "Why does it look like she's about to give birth" Jaden asks Nurse Milla looks at him because she is her water broke Jaden starts breathing heavily "I need to sit down" Nurse Milla looks at him wide eyed "What!" Jaden asks "Oh Nothing Nurse Milla snaps at him "it's just fighting a mutated guy with pretty much the exact same poweres as your and going toe to toe with him no sweat but your girlfriend giving birth you need to sit down" Jaden annoyed well I wasn't exactly ready for it now was I mean she's only been pregnant for 3 Days!" Jaden shouts at her "I know, I know but we should get ready" She says "Roger" he says

In An Abandoned CIA facility A Dark Shadowy like arm is stabed with a needle so that it becomes visible as a blood and skin like arm and the man who did it to himself grunts in pain and he looks up and sees Lucy "you know if you keep jabbing it in like that your going to cause greater harm than my Brother already has" she says The Shadow Lord gets angry "if you hadn't struggled to make a desisieve decision I wouldn't be using these to make sure I don't disappear into nothingness!" He shouts at her "Okay alright settle down mister Grumpy Pants" she says to him and he grumbles to himself then he asks her "are the preperations complete?" "yes Laparus has made sure to tell us when she is born the baby will be ours" she says with an evil smile

Back With Jaden he smiles as he holds his baby up "she's beautiful just like her mother" he looks down at her who is half asleep exhausted from giving birth to a 9 Month baby that grew in 3 Days "what should we call her" Alice asks "I have 2 ideas either Alexandra or Julie" he says Alice thinks for a second Alexandra Julie seems rather bland don't you think" Jaden smiles and nods "yes I guess it is a bit but it is a bit of a mouthful so we should shorten her name to Lexi don't you think" she laughs and agrees stroking Lexi

A few years ago Jaden lands on a ice island and bits of ice fly around making an ice twister until the ice titan appears out of it and Jaden lights hand up like the human torch from the fantastic four and charges at it and the titan charges at Jaden as well

Back in the presant Jaden is sleeping next to Alice in their bed when suddenly Jaden's arm is pulled and is repeatedly tugged until Jaden wakes up 'okay, alright I'm up I'm up what do you want Lexi?" he asks not expecting a response from a baby but he was wrong "Hungry" Lexi says Suddenly Jaden sits up turns and looks at Lexi then starts to nudge Alice "Alice, hey Alice babe look Lexi's up and she's a toddler" Alice sits up and looks at him "don't be ridiculous" she looks down at Lexi "oh wow good morning sweetheart" Lexi smiles "Good Morning Mummy" Jaden gets up "I need a shower why don't you giver Lexi breakfast and then have a shower after me and we can see if Nurse Milla has figured out a cure for Lexi's accelerated growth." Alice nods her head and agrees Jaden walks into the bathroom and takes off his cloths and hops into the shower "I'm out of my depths fighting Titans is easier than this and that's saying something" Alice shouts into the bathroom "We heard that!" Jaden nervously laughs "I know!" he continues to laugh "I'm so screwed."


End file.
